Oh Boy!
by Anatolie
Summary: Living in a house inhabited by hottest guys could be heaven for any girl, but for Yona it's hell.
1. Running Away

_**Oh Boy!**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Anatolie**_

 ** _So this is the story I am excited and talking about lately. I am dedicating this chapter to Tuvstarr's Lost Heart coz she's such a darling and dear friend of mine. Also she made me realise that not everyone is willing to hop on other sites to read stories (coz I won't do it either) and to make sure that all of my lovely readers get to read this story, I am posting it here too. After all and you guys will always be special for me since I first started posting my stories here._**

 _ **It is an Akatsuki no Yona fanfic set in modern day. It will contain only fictional characters/places/names and so on. Anything related maybe coincidence or if I use something real I will give reference to it.**_

 _ **I have been thinking of writing it since past year, but didn't till now. The story is under construction so expect multiple edits in future. Hope you enjoy the story :) And please review to let me know what you think of this story. The more reviews the faster update you will get ;)**_

 _ **So let's begin...**_

 **Chapter:1**

 **Running Away**

 **Yona's P.O.V.**

I was running through different streets to reach the station. I was running away fron my own home anl the small town, where I born and lived my whole life. I was leaving behind all my friends and acquaintances and traces of my life behind in the past.

Tears flown out of my eyes like streams, blurring my sight. Still I didn't stop. I couldn't afford to. Unless I find my self secure away from the clutches of Jian Kumji. I harshly rubbed my eyes and cheeks to wipe clean tears. Tears of sadness, weakness, hatred, longing and so much guilt.

I was scared to death of death. It was strange. I kept watching my back and surrounding areas to pin point henchmen of Jian Kumji. The person who destroyed my family and our future.

I took a ticket to Seol city and boarded the train. I was hugging tightly my only small bag. People looked at my disheveled appearance strangely. But it didn't matter to me today. It was first in my life that my appearance was the last thing I was worried about. I thought about my father Kang Il, sister Chae Yeong and mother Bo Hui.

As the train left the station I closed my eyes to relax. The exhaustion soon take over me. I fell asleep only to dream about my lost life.


	2. Caught

_**Oh Boy!**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Anatolie**_

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers. Here is another update. This chapter is edited by the sweetest Tuvstarr's lost heart. Hope you enjoy the story ;)**_

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Caught**

 **Yona's P.O.V:**

I stepped out of the station and took a momentarily sigh of relief. Finally I had escaped from the clutches of Jian Kumji.

Relieved, I began taking a stroll around to discover the city of Sol. It was a big and beautiful city with modernized buildings, plazas, malls, theatres, bridges, skyscrapers and so much more. There were shops and restaurants. Things were novel and noisy yet exciting for a small-town girl like me.

'In a big city like this, will I be able to find a place for myself?' I thought as I stared longingly at the happy and bright people surrounding me. 'Where can I go? I randomly decided to come here without any prior thought. I don't know anyone here. What should I do now?' with all these thoughts going through my mind, I slumped down on a wooden-bench in a park.

I sat there looking at the darkening sky. 'Where is my father? Is he alright? I wish him to be alright. I can't live without him.' Again I felt my eyes burning.

 _"It's your father's fault that I lost my mother. She was the only family I had in the world. And I lost her because of your father's uselessness and cowardice. She wanted to save 'you'. You and your father, I hate both of you with all my being. I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you. I will never forgive both of you…."_

I remembered Chae Yeong's break-down and her voice still rang loudly in my ears. I shut my eyes closed my eyes, wishing I could close my ears to shut out the horrible memories too. I cried and sobbed. My body was shivering. I hugged myself tight. After some time I felt I couldn't cry any more. My head felt heavy. I felt cold and hungry too. I sat there watching people. I looked inside my bag and found a lunch box.

My eyes prickled again, yet I smiled at the kindness of Seok-ho, Chae Yeong's kind boyfriend who saved of us, Chae Yeong, mother and me. Despite Chae Yeong's hatred, he really helped me. He offered me his place, his brother's clothes to disguise myself, and money to leave town.

When I questioned him about it, he simply shrugged and told me, "You are practically a sister to me and no matter how angry Chae Yeong's with you now, she still loves you. Don't take her insults to heart and give her time, she will come around eventually," he finished, flashing me a sweet smile.

I never felt so ashamed in my entire life. He was the most popular guy in our school. He was cute, intelligent, athlete, and kind. I had a crush on him and had always despised Chae Yeong for having him, but now everything had changed, _I_ had changed, so, rather than holding on to my crush, decided to let go of him, "Thank you for being here for us. Please take care of Chae Yeong and make her safe and happy."

A tear escaped out of my eye. If only I earlier knew true worth of people around me…

Now the sky had turned dark. People began to leave and the park gradually cleared until I was the only one still remaining. A hand grabbed my shoulder with force and jerked me to face the person.

"You have run enough, now be a good girl and come with us." A heavy built, ugly looking man, accompanied by three other thugs forced me to stand. Jian Kumji's henchmen had found me. Too shocked to even think, and too weak to do anything, I dumbly followed my abductors.

They dragged me out of the park and tried to push me into their car, but grabbed onto the door and pushed myself backwards, hitting the man with the back of my head. The goon behind me wasn't ready for a strike, the force knocking him backwards.

I began running to save myself. They jumped into their car to chase me but I wasn't running in an open space, rather I was looking for narrow lanes, and roads where I could evade them. Soon they ditched their car and followed me on foot. I was running out of options. I didn't know the city well enough. I didn't know where the roads were taking me.

"Don't let that wench run away!" The boss yelled at them. I mustered all my strength and tried to run faster but my legs gave in and I fell down on the ground. Quickly getting up again, I looked desperately around me. There was a big mansion behind me. Frantically I dragged myself in the premises and reached the door, desperately knocking only to realise the door was open. I barged in without a second thought. The henchmen would soon reach the mansion.

Shoot, I should lock the door behind me. Realising my mistake, I anxiously looked around to find somewhere to hide.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed me from behind, and before I could react, my vision was covered as a curtain fell over me.

* * *

 _ **Hi me again 😃**_

 _ **I am going to dedicate next chapter to whoever gave right answer. The question is who is the person who pulled Yona in under cover? It's really simple. Let's see who get lucky and guess it right 😉**_

 _ **Love you all**_

 _ **Anatolie.**_


End file.
